


Clock Strikes to Three’O

by TinyBangtanScrub



Category: Gravity (2013), Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Boners, Bed-Wetting, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Blackmail, Boners, Books, Bottom Dipper Pines, Crying, Embarrassment, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Underage, Fear of Discovery, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Guilty Pleasures, Hiding, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Omorashi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Sexual Fantasy, Situational Humiliation, Sleep Deprivation, Supportive Mabel Pines, Tears, Timeline What Timeline, Triangle Bill Cipher, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBangtanScrub/pseuds/TinyBangtanScrub
Summary: Dipper Pines usually takes up his Saturday mid-night’s reading “The Kite Runner,” by Khaled Hosseini. Only tonight, he does something he’s been anticipating since the fifth grade.OrMason Pines has his first masturbate session and a certain dream dream—humiliatingly—finds him wanking at the thought of someone catching him, ironically, things take an interesting turn when Dipper struggles to turn off his dick.





	Clock Strikes to Three’O

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, underage sex. Lots of that. Bill is a huge dick, I hate him in this chapter.

Dipper Pines usually takes up his Saturday mid-night's reading _“The Kite Runner,”_ by Khaled Hosseini. Only tonight, he does something he's been anticipating since the fifth grade. It's frightening, really, the pre-teen had been anguished in anxiety that he could hardly call this his, 'first time.'

It's not a big deal, _it shouldn’t be_ —because everyone has done this, _right_? In a sense at least, surely the pit in his stomach had been normal. Then again, everything nowadays had been driving his insanity. "Okay, Dipper." He mumbles to himself, palm hovering over the seems of his pajamas. "I'm a healthy, normal, _conditional_ , almost-teenager. So what if my hormones are a _little_ spilled, it's all part of growing up, right?" Dipper isn't sure who he's talking to, it's as if the wall had been the only thing whispering back the promising words for the young boy— _that nothing could go wrong in his position._

So Dipper slowly works at himself, cold fingers skinning at the roof of his pants, sensitivity rising swiftly. His necks whips to catch a glimpse of his churning sister, wrapped in her blankets like a burrito. A sigh dismisses his boiling blood, flushed cheeks. The twelve-year-old sinks in his sheets, this time using his whole hand to grip himself. Once he regains posture, Dipper tugs at his waist band and slides his fingers past in his stomach to reach his man-hood.

Ears red, crickets crying the night away.

Noise sputters out his wet lips, " _Christ_ ," his breath quickens, wrist pounding. He can feel his peak swirling in his abdomen, seconds away from his orgasm.

And then black-and-white, time slowing like it never has—this familiar yet unfamiliar memory crosses his mind and suddenly Dipper feels his heart drop to his ankles. "Yeesh, kid. THOUGHT YOU'D HAVE MORE CLASS THAN JERKING OFF WITH YOUR SISTER IN THE ROOM." The voice carries it's ass-eating grin alongside, and Dipper's senses grow numb. "Gonna greet me, Pine Tree?" Bill Cypher, _instantaneously_ , makes Dipper wish he'd never hopped on a bus to Gravity Falls.

"What are you doing here, ever heard of p-privacy?" Dipper fails miserably to cover his bulge, with or without the sheets. " _Nope_ , told ya I'd be watching your every movement of your worthless existence!" The triangle hums, but Dipper stares back angrily. "No offers, no deals, no exceptions. Now get the heck out my room before I wake up my sister!" The human clutches his sheets wearily, rubbing circles around the unscrewed bolt on his bed frame. "And tell her what, THAT YOU WERE BUSY CREATING DISGUSTING HUMAN GOOP IN HER VERY EXTENSIONAL PRESENCE?" The demon snorts, Dipper is left in distraught. It was true, what would Mabel think of him after she found out he did something so personal with her around? Dipper rolls his eyes, after all, it's Bill—why would Mabel believe the Cool Ranch Dorito over her sibling?

Obviously, right?

Shit, _who’d know_. "Just let me take care of this, okay?" It's more of a whisper than anything, but it sends the top hat freak on a giggling streak. "Jeez, kid! You're such a RIOT! I mean, LOOK AT YOU—EXPECTING ME TO JUST LEAVE LIKE SPILT MILK, OR IN THIS CASE, _CREAM_!" Then what did the demon have in mind, what could the three-sided dream invader possibly plan to do with a hormonal child? Surprisingly enough, his boner didn’t let down, and he couldn’t seem to understand why? Usually his state died down after a few minutes of talking...unless...?

Bill was controlling it?

**_“BINGO, KID!”_ **

Dipper wants to sob, mortification shaking his soul mercilessly. "Why?" He doesn't know he's asked it until the demon has soften his gaze unexpectedly. "You'll find out soon, Pine Tree." And with a snap of the triangles fingers, their no longer in the attic bedroom. "Is this...my mindscape?" Dipper shoots a curious look at the other. "YUP! WAY TO CATCH ON, PINE TREE!" If the demon had a mouth, it would be smiling.

"Look, man. I know your whole ending-the-world plans are going down in flames, but, I don't want to be the one you take it out on. I don't want to loose my dignity like this, I know you're less cruel than this." Dipper can't treason, set a reason so that Bill wouldn't do whatever the fuck he was about to do anyway. "Too late, boy! DOWN IN FLAMES, KID—YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA!" Bill barks a chuckle, Dipped just wants to go home and wake up in his warm bed. "Pine Tree, not so sorry to tell ya, that I'm INCAPABLE of being more sympathetic. LITERALLY!" Dipper thinks back to the journals, wait. He's in his mindscape, right? Then he should be able to control it, of course!

Dipper thinks of his sister, his great-uncle, his parent, even that stupid pig. And to his avail, nothing happens. "No games, Pine Tree." The demon's voice is content. "And what makes you think that if you do this, then I'll be so willing to help you, _huh_?"

"Kid, after I'm done with you, you'll be **_begging_** for more."

The triangle snaps his fingers once again, summoning the red-headed girl Dipper just couldn't seem to get over. Unclothed, skin pale and nipples pink. Her hips curved past her waist easily, her thighs gaze apart from her plummeted womanhood. It does the trick, Dipper is set off the top—mostly a drooling mess at the fantasy Wendy.

It's not real.

_But then again, what is, nowadays?_

The dream demon floats it's way towards the two, eye piercing back and forth. "HA, IS THIS HOW YOU HUMANS GET YOUR ANONYMITY’S ALL WORKED UP? I WAS THINKING MAYBE A FEW HUMAN EARS COMPRESSED INTO A DONUT." Dipper doesn't follow his words, simply drowned by his living sexual appetite. "HEY, THIS ISN'T GONNA TURN INTO ONE OF THOSE THINGS WHERE I'M THE THIRD-WHEEL AND LEFT WITH YOUR BODILY FLUIDS AND PESTERING CRIES!"

Dipper thinks, maybe it wasn't so bad to listen to Bill. If he could feed him this every time he felt an...suppressed urge. Dipper turn to look at the triangle, only to realize it wasn't a triangle. It was a full flesh and blood, golden haired boy. With wide eyes, his attention drifts from Wendy to the the now new appearance. "Man, humans really are just SHITTY BAGS OF MEAT!" The voice was definitely the same as he'd recognized, Bill Cypher. "How did you even manage...?"

"It's MINDSCAPE, KID! I can do ANYTHING here!"

"Then why can't I-" _What, leave?_

"Simple really, _you don’t want to._ "

Simple. Yeah, _simple_. His thoughts drift soon enough, and he finds himself staring down Bill, "Are you sure?" Dipper almost chokes, _holy fuck of Lucifer_ , the former triangle had been more attractive than he thought. "YUP! At least now my suspicions are confirmed, Pine Tree." Dipper doesn't quite get what the dream demon means, but he doesn't question it— _rather_ —he's given no time because dream Wendy practically hops onto his penis. Friction is immediate, **_and boy_** , for a kid who barely got to touch himself; this was a **_hell_** of an upgrade.

Bill moves quicker than he prefers, kneeling down and gaping at his neck painfully. Blood drips when the demon chomps, licking the open wound blissfully. "OH MAN, HUMAN BLOOD TASTE GREAT!" Dipper can't help but let out a whine, of course it hurts, how could it not? "TOUGH LUCK, KID!" Bill sends dream Wendy off in blip, "I wanna taste of THAT!" Bill points down to the others hard cock, panic rises elsewhere.

_“Oh, god no, please don’t bite off my dick.”_

In all seriousness (which human Bill could hardly conjure) the older being cheeks a grin and licks it's lips. "Aw man, you caught me, Pine Tree." But the demon proceeds to joint towards the minor carefully, and places his lips securely around Dippers base. His tongue swirls around, the salty taste of sweat and pre-cum lingering vividly. Dream Wendy steps abroad to kiss the younger, tongue darting in the second their lips meet. It's nice, and even if it's all fake, he's okay with that.

"I t-think something's coming out." Abruptly, something does. Hot bliss rips his orgasm away, and cum spurts from the tip of his penis. Bill doesn't care too much for flavor, he swallows the product and hitches a wide grin.

**_“Again.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t believe he manipulates Dipper into thinking it was okay. And dipper takes the bait. 
> 
> Promise next chapter is A LOT more heartening, and cute. Get ready for awkward boners, accidents, and crying. And confused Bill.


End file.
